The Angel of Death
by Madison Rei
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Gundam Wing crossover. Duo is chosen to fight vampires and demons that plague his town. CH. 5 UP!!
1. Everybody Needs Somebody to Love

The Angel of Death - Everybody Needs Somebody to Love  
  
By: Madison Rei  
~*~  
Duo fell hard on his back after being thrown down. Blinking a few times he looked to see the vampire coming slowly toward him. He didn't move, nor did he speak: one because he didn't want the vampire to increase its speed, and two because he had a major headache. As the vampire came near, Duo thought about his options, and only one struck in his mind. Scrambling to his feet, he turned to face the vamp, punching it hard in the face. Surprisingly, it fell back in pain before staring at Duo in horror and making a break for it. Duo watched it dumfounded.  
  
"Oh my god, can't I find a challenge nowadays!?" Duo exclaimed, taking out a stake. Then with enough force, he threw it at the vamp, hitting it dead in the center of its heart. He turned to walk away, not wanting to see the vamp turn dust like they usually do, but turned back around as soon as he heard the clap of hands. A girl with long red hair and light blue eyes gave him a smile, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Good job..." she said, ceasing her clapping. "You beat your record by 15 seconds."  
  
"Really?" Duo smiled to himself. "I guess I'm getting into this, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...you're getting better..."  
  
"Right Ayumi, whatever you say..." Picking up his stake, he walked toward her. "So anyway, I gotta go. I'm expected to be at this party now."  
  
"Oh you mean the party that started..." Ayumi looked at her watch. "15 minutes ago?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Duo looked at his watch before hightailing it out of there. If he were any later, Heero would kill him...literally. Ayumi watched him with a sly smile on her face. In actuality, the party was just starting.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Quatre took another sip of his beer, still looking around for his certain braided friend. He knew Duo's secret. He, as well as Duo's other 4 closest friends, knew. Everyone else either thought that Duo was late...which, for most cases was true. Trowa was on the dance floor with Wufei. Both were in a newly found relationship with each other; Quatre was not very pleased with this but never showed it. He didn't want Trowa to think that he missed him a lot. Heero, on the other hand, was just coming back from the bar carrying two wine coolers. He sat down next to Quatre, watching him eye the two on the dance floor.  
  
"Why don't you just kick Wufei's ass?" Heero asked, opening up a wine cooler and taking a sip. Quatre smiled at that, but shook his head.  
  
"That'll turn me into you."  
  
"Is that a bad thing...?"  
  
"No..." Quatre looked at Heero. "But I don't want Trowa to think that I'm jealous."  
  
"Hmph..." Heero took another sip. "He's probably thinking that now by the way you've been acting lately."  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre said, taking a sip of his beer. Then, looking up, he saw Duo walk toward them. "Hey Duo, hard one?"  
  
"Nope," Duo replied, sitting down next to Heero. "He was just like the rest of them I had to deal with recently, just pickin' a fight."  
  
"Hmm...too bad he picked a fight with the slayer..." Heero commented, taking another sip. Duo laughed before opening the other wine cooler and drinking a third of it.  
  
"Ah well...his loss." Duo looked around, spotting Trowa and Wufei getting ga little too close on the dance floor. "Oh please! Can't they be a little more discrete?"  
  
"Huh?" Heero looked at them as well, shaking his head. "You and I aren't discrete when we dance."  
  
"No, but at least we don't practically hump each other on dance floor."  
  
"True..."  
  
"Let's just leave them alone..." Quatre said, taking a sip of his beer. Duo looked sympathetically at Quatre, until sensing something utterly wrong. Getting up he looked around the dance floor, trying to find out where this sense of his was coming from. Heero, after drinking some of his wine cooler, looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...I hope..."  
  
"Just relax Duo. Nothing's wrong." Grabbing Duo's arm, Heero set him back down in the chair. "Enjoy the party."  
  
"Oh alright 'mother'." Duo said sarcastically. Heero just kissed him after glaring at him. However, something was wrong.  
  
Gliding through the crowd was a good-looking middle-aged female wearing the skimpiest of clothes. She wasn't at all interested in the music or the dance. Actually, she just wanted to find an easy guy to get into bed in...and take his soul of course. Walking through, she finally spotted the perfect guy sitting down with two others: one with a braid, and the other with short dark brown hair. The guy she was eyeing had short blonde hair and seemed to have a lot on his mind...the perfect prey. Putting on her most seductive look, she sauntered toward him.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was giggling while Heero was whispering things into his ears...PRIVATE things. Quatre was watching them both, a smile on his face. He loved how Duo and Heero showed their affection for each other...but didn't go overboard about it. They tried to not let their relationship interfere with anything else in their lives and also, somehow, found a way to be together alone. But something didn't quite seem right. Quatre was like that with Trowa...well actually, they never showed their relationship with each other in public. Hell, they hardly acted like they were in a relationship.  
  
"Hey there..."  
  
"Wha-?" Quatre stared dead at a middle-aged looking woman with a crafty smile on her face. "Umm...can I help you?"  
  
"Well I was kinda wondering if I could help you..." she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Duo noticed this and looked from one to the other.  
  
"A friend of yours Quatre?" he asked.  
  
"No," Quatre replied. "I've never seen her in my life."  
  
"Of course not," the girl whispered in Quatre's ear. "But we can get acquainted VERY quickly. All we gotta do is go upstairs and then..." she placed her other hand on Quatre's thigh. Instantly Quatre stood up.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not like that."  
  
"Hey lady!" Duo stood up, glaring at the woman. "Why don't you go-Heero!" Duo looked at Heero as he gradually pulled him toward the dance floor.  
  
"Let Quatre handle it, Duo..." Heero murmured. "If you keep helping him, he'll never be able to tell somebody off on his own."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Come on." Heero looked at Quatre and winked before dragging Duo onto the dance floor.  
  
//Perfect...// the woman thought, taking hold of Quatre's hand. "Come on, let's...talk..." The woman led Quatre up the stairs. Quatre didn't want to go up there with her, but just gave in. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if Trowa was noticing this at all. If he was, Quatre wondered what he would do, hoping he would do something.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When they got to a room, the woman closed the door and locked it, not wanting anyone to disturb her feeding. She stared hungrily at Quatre who just looked around the room, not at all pleased with the accommodations.  
  
"Listen..." he said, not turning around. "I'm not that kind of guy, alright. So basically you're wasting your time."  
  
"Oh...am I?" the woman replied, licking her lips. Quatre nodded. "Well then no matter. You will do just nicely." With that the woman's form changed from a middle-aged looking woman to a creature with black wings and skin as pale as death. All she was wearing was a bikini top and bottom. Softly, she hissed at Quatre. Quatre just sighed.  
  
"Listen lady, I'm not interested alright so why don't you-what the hell..." Quatre finally turned to stare at the sight before him. "Uh..."  
  
"Shh now..." the demon said, her eyes flashing a brightly. "Just close your eyes...and let me do the rest..." Instantly, Quatre's eyes slid closed and he lay on the bed, not feeling the demon climb on top of him. In fact, he didn't even know what was happening to him. It was almost as if he was unconscious.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Duo and Heero were dancing to the second song, which was more upbeat than the last one. Duo could still sense that something was wrong, and tried his best to ignore it so that Heero wouldn't get angry. However, it wasn't working. And to make matters worse, Ayumi came and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, glaring at her. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not when you gotta job to do!"  
  
"What is she talking about?" Heero asked, looking from one to the other. Ayumi looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to take your boyfriend. It'll take a minute...or more." With that dragged Duo off.  
  
"Heero, I'll be back as soon as I can ok!?" Duo called, before racing up the stairs. Heero just watched them before leaving the club, not saying good-bye to either Trowa or Wufei. He knew that Duo wouldn't be back in a minute...an hour was more like it and there was no way that Heero was gonna wait for him that long...not after what happened the last time.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Why didn't you do anything when you first sensed it, you idiot!?" Ayumi demanded, trying to find which room. Duo sighed taking out his sais.  
  
"Well I was trying to have a fun time with my boyfriend."  
  
"Well your job comes before relationships."  
  
"Well I'm not you, so my relationship comes first!"  
  
"Well you-listen..." she could hear faint laughter come from the room on her right and instantly broke it open. And there, sure enough, was a demon sitting on top of an unconscious Quatre. Duo stepped in of course and saw as well.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, getting the demon's attention. "Get your fucking hands off my best friend!" The demon looked furiously and growled as she got off, getting in a pouncing stance. Then without warning, she lunged at Duo, who was at all prepared but did manage it move away quickly. "Ayumi, get Quatre outta here!"  
  
"Right!" Ayumi rushed over to Quatre and dragged him off the bed while Duo was presently fighting by the demon. "Duo! That's a succubus! You have to destroy it mind in order to kill it!"  
  
"Got it!" Duo exclaimed, throwing the succubus against the wall. Meantime, Ayumi picked up Quatre and carried out of the room, leaving Duo to deal with the demon.  
  
Duo moved toward the window, being farther away from the succubus. When she came to, she glared angrily at Duo before charging toward him with enough force that both went through the window and fell two stories down, landing rather roughly ground. Duo groaned before getting up at the same time the succubus did and giving her a roundhouse kick in the jaw. The succubus fell back to the ground hard, but jumped up and punched him hard. Duo's mind didn't have time to register the pain as he came round and counterattacked by slashing the succubus' face with a sai. Then he low spin kicked her before sitting on top of her and ramming one of his sais into the middle of her forehead. Death was instant. Afterward, Duo let out a sigh.  
  
"Now that's what I call a workout..."  
  
"Tell me about it," Ayumi said, walking toward him. Duo stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Is Quatre alright?"  
  
"Yeah he's fine, just a little shaken up. Trowa and Wufei took him home."  
  
"Really?" Duo smiled, taking his sai out of the succubus' head. "Now Heero and I can act naturally without the others seeing us."  
  
"Oh I don't think that's likely..."  
  
"What?" Duo looked at her, a little confused. "Why?"  
  
"Well Heero left too. I guess he doesn't like waiting."  
  
"Left...? Ah dammit..." Duo leaned against the wall of the club. "It was supposed to be a night where Heero and I could just relax and enjoy each other's company...with the other's of course." He looked down. "Man, I totally blew it..." Ayumi sighed, leaning against the wall with him.  
  
"You didn't blow it, that damn succubus did. But Duo, how do you expect to keep a relationship when you know you have a destiny to fulfill?"  
  
"I don't know I just...god why was I chosen!?" Duo screamed at the sky, knowing he wasn't going to receive an answer from it. Ayumi stood in front of him.  
  
"You weren't chosen randomly," she pointed to the middle of his chest. "That 'God' chose you." Duo glared at her. Sighing, Ayumi took a couple steps back. "Listen...go home, get some rest...and try to relax tomorrow." With that she turned to walk away.  
  
"Yeah relax...until another vampire or maybe even a demon decides to cause trouble..."  
  
"Hey, that's life for ya...live with it." Afterward, Ayumi disappeared around the corner. Duo looked in the direction Ayumi went and went the other way. He didn't have a ride because Trowa and Wufei more than likely took the car, so the only he could possibly get home was to walk. In reality he didn't want to walk alone...  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Wha-" Duo turned to see Heero walk toward him. He smiled sadly. "Just home...I'm really sorry for what happened...I didn't expect it. I mean-" Duo wasn't able to finish for Heero had placed his lips on his, silencing him.  
  
"It's alright..." Heero said, smiling slightly. "I'm used to your 'job' now...sorta. No need to apologize."  
  
"Alright..." Duo smiled, taking Heero's hand, and together they walked home.  
  
(TBC)  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Alright, that's the first chapter. Please review! Everything will reveal itself later on. And also, I'm sorry if this really sucked. I'm not the greatest fanfic writer in the world you know. 


	2. Dream or Reality (Part One)

The Angel of Death - Dream or Reality (Part One)  
  
By: Madison Rei  
~*~  
Duo stood in the middle of a meadow looking at the sun shining brightly down on him. For some reason he felt at peace, however he didn't know where he was or how he got there; but in a way, he didn't care. This was a place that he could just be himself without any vampires or demons or even his friends bothering him. Lying down, Duo took in the scent of the flowers and watched the birds fly by, as if nothing was wrong in the world. Then sighing, he closed his eyes, hoping this moment would last forever.  
  
Out of nowhere, a person slowly walked toward Duo, and sitting next to him, looked up at the sky.  
  
"Nice day huh?" the guy asked. Duo nodded, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...at least it's not night time..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I dunno...I just don't like it that's all..."  
  
"Aww...that's a shame..."  
  
"Yeah I..." Duo stopped, wondering why he was talking to himself; he could hear only his voice. The guy chuckled before opening his mouth.  
  
"The reason why you think you're talking to yourself is because...you are..."  
  
"What?" Duo stood up suddenly, staring down at the guy, who surprisingly, had the same braid as him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? Oh I'm pretty sure you know that..." The guy stood and turned to face Duo, who gasped in shock. "I'm you..."  
  
Duo took a couple steps back. The guy looked exactly like him, except for his eyes that were a complete shade of black. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm always here with you, Duo," the guy said walking toward him. Duo backed away. "Wherever you go, I go...that's the way it is..."  
  
"I don't...understand..." Duo backed against a tree, looking quite frightened. The guy stood just a few inches away from him.  
  
"You're the one that put on my ring...you welcomed me..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh yes...you welcomed me..." Abruptly, the meadow disappeared, and the birds and the animals were gone, leaving Duo in a black void with nothing around him except space. Duo started to panic, looking frantically around for a way out.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!?" he screamed, still looking around. A chuckle filled the air before a response was heard.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself. You put on my ring...you welcomed me into your body...your soul...now we are one...now and forever..."  
  
"Get out of head!"  
  
"Oh I don't have to be in your head to torment you..." Duo froze as he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders, claws digging into his shirt. His eyes widened when the voice continued. "I am you..." Then out of nowhere Duo screamed in pain as he felt two fangs penetrating the skin on his neck.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"AAAHHH!!!! STOP IT PLEASE!!!" Duo sat up, screaming as loud as he could, his eyes clamped shut. Heero woke up at that time, turning on the lamp on his side of the bed before grabbing Duo, pulling him close.  
  
"Shh, Duo...it's ok...you're having a nightmare..." Heero tightened his grip as he heard Duo sobbing into his shirt. This wasn't the first time that it happened. In fact, Duo had been having the same dream every night for the past 2 months. No one knew why it was reoccurring so much, but they had a pretty good idea.  
  
Duo calmed himself down, feeling Heero's familiar grip around him. Clutching onto his shirt, he looked at Heero, tear streaks staining his face.  
  
"I can't take this anymore...I can't..."  
  
"It's alright..." Heero kissed Duo's forehead, giving him a sad smile. "It's just a dream...nothing more.."  
  
"But it felt so real this time Heero...I don't know if I can take this..."  
  
"You can...you're stronger than this, Duo." Turning out the light, Heero laid Duo back down with him, his arms still wrapped around him. Duo cuddled close to Heero, not wanting him to let go.  
  
"Oh what would I do without you?"  
  
"I dunno..." Heero smiled inwardly. "I guess you would just be on your own..."  
  
"I don't think I could do that."  
  
"I know..." With that both fell back asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Quatre flipped through the morning's paper while drinking his morning tea. Trowa and Heero were at the table as well, eating their breakfast. As for Wufei and Duo, they were training outside. Since Wufei was the only one among them that knew martial arts very well, he was immediately appointed as Duo's personal trainer. Ayumi was watching them from a tree. She was Duo's watcher; basically, she told him things he needed to know about demons and whatever else he needed information on, and made sure that he kept in shape. Since no demons were around and there sure weren't any vampires, she just decided to watch Duo and Wufei spar...and from the looks of things, Duo was winning. They went at it for about another hour before Wufei said that it was enough and both went inside. Duo invited Ayumi in as well, which she of course accepted. The three of them went straight to Quatre's study, where the others were waiting.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Duo asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. Quatre just shrugged.  
  
"I guess we could go to the store..."  
  
"But we went to the store yesterday..." Trowa said, leaning against the wall. Quatre just glanced at him.  
  
"Fine, then you come up with a better idea."  
  
"Well Duo and I need to go on patrol tonight...that's all I can say," Ayumi said, contributing to the discussion.  
  
"And Heero and I are thinking about seeing a movie or something..." Duo added, seeing Heero nod in agreement. Wufei let out a sigh.  
  
"I guess I'll just rest today...I got nothing better to do."  
  
"Alright..." Quatre stretched, still feeling like he had just woken up. "Oh Duo...are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, looking at him. "Why?"  
  
"Because I uh...I heard you screaming last night...I was worried."  
  
"Yeah I heard it too..." Trowa said, walking over to Duo. Wufei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Duo was just having a nightmare," Heero said, wrapping an arm around Duo's waist.  
  
"The same one?" Ayumi asked, he voice sounding quite concerned. Duo nodded.  
  
"I can't control him as much as I used to," Duo said, looking at Ayumi with a somewhat upsetting look. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know...but maybe...just maybe...his powers are increasing..."  
  
"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Trowa asked looking at everyone in the room. "I mean, his powers get stronger, Duo's strength increases and he can kick major demon and vampire ass in no time flat."  
  
"True," Ayumi commented, walking toward Duo. "However, if he gets too strong, Duo won't be able to control him...and then he'll be able to take control of Duo's body and...if it comes to that...kill him..." Heero throat tightened at that.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked, sounding somewhat demanding. But sadly, Ayumi shook her head.  
  
"We have no choice but to let the process run it's course. Maybe, if we're lucky, he won't kill off Duo...just use him as a vessel."  
  
"Well that's better than burying our friend..." Wufei replied, sitting in a chair. Duo blew his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...but hey you never know right? Shinigami can do things that you wouldn't even expect."  
  
"True...true..." Ayumi replied, running a hand through her hair. "Shinigami is one unpredictable God..."  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus this is only part one of this chapter. Please review. Thankies ^^ 


	3. Dream or Reality (Part Two)

The Angel of Death - Dream or Reality (Part Two)  
  
By Madison Rei  
~*~  
Duo dragged Heero into the movie theater, wanting to get the best seats to watch the movie they were going to see. A friend of Duo's told him that the new Pokemon movie was very good, so he decided to take Heero along to see it...although Heero protested on the whole thing at first. In reality, Duo wasn't much of a Pokemon fan; he didn't like the little animals with super powers or whatever.  
  
After getting the tickets and the popcorn, candy, and sodas, Duo dragged Heero in to watch the movie, both occupying two seats in the middle. Heero watched the opening credits, every now and then taking a sip of his soda. Duo had the popcorn to munch on since Heero wasn't a big fan of popcorn.  
  
"Hey Duo...doesn't that yellow looking thing die in this one?" Heero asked, as the lights dimmed. Duo shook his head.  
  
"No, Ash does...that's what my friend told me."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"The yellow looking thing's trainer or whatever."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Meanwhile, at home, Wufei was enjoying the silence in his bedroom, while Quatre was out on the patio, drinking tea and listening to soothing classical music. Trowa, on the other hand, was sleeping in his room. All three were somewhat bored because they had nothing to do. With Duo and Heero out of the house, there was nothing for them to do. So sighing, both Quatre and Wufei followed Trowa's example, and went to sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn't a good idea.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Heero yawned, looking around at everyone who was sleeping around them. He knew that the movie was a complete bore but he didn't think that it would put people to sleep. Yawning again, Heero turned to look at Duo, who was seemed to be really getting into the movie.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't like Pokemon?" Heero asked after blinking a few times, trying to keep awake.  
  
"I'm not...it's just that this is getting a bit interesting...with the animals beating the crap out of each other and all," Duo replied, drinking more of his soda.  
  
"Oh..." Heero sighed, focusing his attention again on the screen, his eyelids wanting to shut on him. But he forced them open, not wanting to disappoint Duo.  
  
The movie continued on, and Heero watched each excruciating (for him anyway) moment, until he heard a woman screaming at the top of her lungs. Duo stood up at that point, his popcorn dropping to the ground. The woman who screamed stood up in horror, shaking herself and thrashing around.  
  
"What the hell...?" Duo thought aloud as Heero stood to see a man get up and run out the theater...and if Heero didn't know better, he'd say he was being chased by small little furry creatures with sharp teeth [1]. Pretty soon, everyone in the theater (except Heero and Duo) was screaming in horror, thrashing around and running away from whatever that was chasing them. Duo looked in disbelief before looking at Heero. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're asking me-aah!" Heero jumped when he felt something grab hold of his leg. The man that was sitting next to him looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please...help me..." the man said, trembling in fear. It was very hard to hear him over the screaming that was going on, but Heero was able to make out the words. Meanwhile, Duo, as well as workers at the theater, were trying to calm the people down.  
  
"What's wrong...oh my god..." Heero widened his eyes in horror as he noticed that the man didn't have any legs. It looked as if they were eaten off. The man grasped hold of Heero's leg tighter.  
  
"Please...help...AAHH!!!" the man screamed in pain as on of the furry creatures bit him hard, sinking its teeth into the man's butt. Soon after, many furry creatures joined in and the man was screaming so much that he finally let go of Heero and tried to get them off him, all the while screaming for Heero to help him. But Heero could do nothing but back away, staring at the sight before him, still not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Duo held a woman down who was screaming incoherently. The only word he could make out was spider.  
  
"Listen lady, there aren't any spiders on you so just-oh shit!" Duo backed away as he saw a black widow crawl up from under the woman's collar. "What the fuck...?" The woman screamed even louder as she stood up and ran, getting bit continuously. Finally she collapsed onto the ground, her breathing becoming labored. There was nothing that Duo could do for she was covered with black widows, each one giving her a great amount of venom. Then, inevitably, the woman ceased, dying right there on the spot. Duo had never seen anything so freaky in his life and he looked around, seeing everyone running around mad. Not wanting to be the next victim, Duo rushed over to Heero, grabbed his arm, and both left the movie theater. However they soon found out that it wasn't just the movie theater that went berserk. Outside, people were running away from demons and, to Duo's surprise, vampires as well...including the little furry creatures with sharp teeth.  
  
"I thought vampires turn to dust as soon as sunlight hits them...?" Heero thought, witnessing a woman getting bit by a vampire. Duo took out his sais at that moment.  
  
"That's what I thought too...try and find a safe place, ok?" With that Duo ran off to do what he does best.  
  
"Try to find a safe place...? As if there is one..." Heero mumbled before running off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!!" Quatre screamed jumping up and running into the house. He slammed the back door shut, only for it to be accompanied by poundings. Trowa ran down the stairs, seeing Quatre pushing his weight against the door.  
  
"What the fuck is going on!?" he exclaimed. "I was almost bitten by a vampire!! They don't even come out at day!!!"  
  
"I don't know!" Quatre yelled back. "But help me! Demons are trying to enter the house!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Trowa immediately went to help Quatre, until a window was broken. "A shit they're breaking through the glass...come on!" Grabbing Quatre's hand, they ran up the stairs to Wufei's room, who was still in a deep sleep. "Wufei, wake up dammit!" Wufei stirred, but nothing more. Quatre, in the meantime, locked the door.  
  
"Where's the vampire?" he asked.  
  
"I locked him in my bathroom. He won't stay there forever though..." Trowa responded, finally getting Wufei awake. Wufei rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" Wufei muttered, yawning. Trowa let him go.  
  
"There's a vampire in the house and demons have surrounded the house."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Wufei stood up. "Where's Duo!?"  
  
"He hasn't come back yet!" Quatre exclaimed. Wufei began to panic.  
  
"Then what the hell are we gonna-OW!!" Wufei screamed in panic, smacking the back of his neck. Trowa rushed to his aid. Wufei groaned, pulling his hand away and seeing a dead spider in the palm of his hand. "What...how did it..?"  
  
"AAH!!" Quatre jumped up, seeing many spiders come out of Wufei's bathroom, all a different kind. But only one scared him most...the black widows.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Trowa yelled, running out the room, Wufei and Quatre following close behind. Hearing the back and front door bust open, they went up to the attic, making sure to lock the door as soon as they got there. Wufei started to feel a little weak and collapsed when they got in. Trowa tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. Quatre looked out the little window in the attic and gasped in horror: demons and vampires had surrounded the house.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Man, I wish Ayumi was here right now," Duo mumbled, dealing with yet another vamp. He had killed 10 vampires and 5 demons already and was now focusing on yet another vamp. After being slammed against a tree, Duo kneed it before stabbing the vamp in the heart and watching it turn to dust. He was exhausted already, but he knew he couldn't stop. There were more vampires and demons on the loose. To make matters worse, he was worried about Heero. He wondered where he was and if it was good idea for them to split up.  
  
"Trust me it wasn't."  
  
"What?" Duo was about to turn around but was hit in the back of the head. Instantly, he blacked out.  
  
(TBC)  
~*~  
  
[1] - You've seen Critters right? ^^  
  
Author's Note: So what'd you think? If there's any missing words or misspellings, I'm sorry. I was kinda in a rush to make this one. Please review. Thankies ^^ 


	4. Seeing is Believing

The Angel of Death - Seeing is Believing  
  
By Madison Rei  
~*~  
Quatre looked out the window again, still seeing demons around the house. It would almost be night soon and still Heero and Duo hadn't returned. Sighing, he looked to see Trowa still clutching Wufei tightly, Wufei's breathing becoming labored. Trowa looked over at Quatre desperately.  
  
"We gotta get him to a hospital..."  
  
"I wish we could...but how? Demons are outside our house...a vampire's locked up in your room...and for all we know, demons are probably inside the house looking for us." Quatre let out an exasperated sigh. "How could we possibly get him to a hospital...?"  
  
"Well we can't just let him die!" Trowa yelled, making Quatre jump slightly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Heero managed to make it up to the roof of a building, making sure that no one noticed him get up there. Then he, looked down to see all the innocent people getting slaughtered, but he wasn't actually paying attention to that. He was more concerned about Duo. He looked everywhere, wondering where he could find the certain braided boy...but unfortunately he couldn't.  
  
"He was right there..." Heero said to himself, still looking around. "He couldn't have gotten far...could he?"  
  
"He might've...maybe..."  
  
"..." Heero turned in the direction of the familiar voice and saw a girl with pale blue eyes and black hair staring back at him. She was wearing a long coatdress with boots. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have my reasons..." she replied, walking to stand beside him. She looked down at the people screaming for their lives. Heero sighed.  
  
"How many of you showed up?"  
  
"Oh...about 10...maybe more..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Look, the reason we're here is to stomach the demons from progressing in numbers," the girl said, looking at him. "Nothing more..."  
  
"I understand..."  
  
"Are you...planning on returning with us after this is over?"  
  
"No...I don't ever want to go back."  
  
"...understood..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm you..."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm always here with you, Duo. Wherever you go, I go...that's the way it is..."  
  
"I don't...understand...".  
  
"You're the one that put on my ring...you welcomed me..." you welcomed me...you welcomed me...you welcomed me...you-  
  
"Ah!" Duo awoke in a cold sweat, panting hard. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before looking around, noticing that he was in a dark room with a cold metal floor. Somehow he managed to get to his feet and lean against the wall, trying to figure how he got here. He remembered going to the movies with Heero...then everything got weird. He also remembered fighting off vamps and demons, but before he did that he told Heero to find somewhere safe...  
  
"Oh god Heero..." Duo whispered to himself, looking frantically for a way out. It was stupid of him to tell Heero to hide. Heero had a better chance of survival if he stayed with him. Silently cursing himself, Duo made his way around the room with his hand on the wall, trying to find a door or window or something at least...but there was nothing. "Heero...dammit..."  
  
"There's no need to worry about him, kid...he's not dead...yet anyway..." there was chuckle that followed. Duo turned in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Who are you!? Why the hell did you bring me here!?"  
  
"If only you hadn't left...if only you just stayed with me until I died, then maybe...just maybe I wouldn't be upset with you like I am now...however..." the boy came into view, his medium long bleach blonde hair tied back. Duo eyes nearly came out of their sockets as he got a good look at the person standing before him.  
  
"It can't be...you...you died...I came back and you were dead...you had to be!"  
  
"Kid...kid, kid, kid...you were young then...you couldn't tell whether I was dead or alive even if someone came out and told you." The boy walked up to him, grinning when he noticed Duo didn't do anything to stop him. "It's been so long since I've seen you...we've got a lot to catch up on...but first..." Suddenly, the boys face changed into a demonic look, his fangs very visible. "I'm a little hungry..." With that, he snuck his fangs into Duo neck, not paying attention to his screaming.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Out of nowhere, Heero felt a sharp pain in his chest and he turned around, the girl doing the same.  
  
"Please tell me you felt that..." she said, seeing Heero nod at the corner of his eye. He took a couple steps forward, the pain hitting too close to home. The girl knew this.  
  
"The slayer..." the girl looked back. " 'Entao as aguas girarao para uma mascara do vermelho... a mascara do sangue, e a escuridao cobrira a terra.' I have to go now."  
  
"Elexial..." Heero had finally, after so long, said her name, which in a way she was very pleased with that. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You kill him..." Heero glared at her. "You'll regret it..." Elexial looked at him seriously.  
  
"I won't. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't dare challenged Shinigami...except you of course..."  
  
"What..?" Heero turned to she her, but she was already gone.  
~*~  
  
Author's note: yeah, this part is kinda stupid but oh well. I promise the next part will be longer. 


	5. Not As Planned

The Angel of Death - Not As Planned  
  
By Madison Rei  
  
~~*~~  
  
Duo felt him get hit repeatedly across the face, but did nothing about it. He was too weak to do anything. But somehow how he managed to open his eyes just in time to see a fist ready to strike again. Luckily, for him, it didn't.  
  
"Well well, sleeping beauty's awake now, huh? I didn't think I drained that much outta ya. Heh...guess I don't know when to quit." The owner of that voice stood up, brushing off the dust on his pants. "So...you ready to talk?"  
  
"Where...?" Duo tried to move his hands but found that he was shackled to the wall. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Hey, I ask the questions, ok kid? Not you." The boy walked around the room. Duo glared at him.  
  
"My name is not kid..."  
  
"Oh I know. It's Duo. You know something," the boy replied, turning to look at Duo. "I always wondered how you came up with that name...so how did ya?" When Duo didn't answer, he sighed and continued on. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were naming yourself after me...sorta. Is that true?"  
  
"Somewhat...actually I was thinking about how you always said that you preferred being alone...independent... relied on no one."  
  
"Yeah...I used to say that. What's your point?"  
  
"Well I was young...I had to rely on somebody...and there you were. Everywhere you went you took me along. I kinda thought we were inseparable...so that's how I came up with my name. You're Solo...I'm Duo..." Duo tilted his head. "Fitting, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah...fitting." Solo went to stand right in front of Duo, a smirk on his face. "So I guess that means you and I are one...for you anyway."  
  
"NO it doesn't. You're not Solo...not at all." Duo retorted, grinning when Solo's smile slowly faded.  
  
"Oh really? Then who...or what am I?"  
  
"You're nothing more than an fucked-up excuse for a vampire that's just begging for me to kick his ass."  
  
"What did you say?" Solo growled softly, hating the look Duo was giving him at the moment. Duo just continued grinning.  
  
"You heard me." Solo's growl intensified and just when he was about to raise his hand to strike Duo, another vampire came into the room.  
  
"Solo, the boss wants to see you," the vamp said, staying perfectly calm. Solo took a deep sigh and nodded his head.  
  
"Can't keep the boss waiting..." He glared at Duo. "I ain't finished with you...yet anyway." With that Solo left, the vampire following. Just as soon as they left, Duo struggled as hard as he could, trying to break free, but to no success. He knew something bad was going on on the outside and with him all tied up like this there was no way for him to help. On top of that, he was worried about his friends: Quatre, Trowa, Wufei--he wondered if they were safe...or at least alive.  
  
Then there was Heero. Unlike Quatre and the others, Heero was probably roaming the streets, getting attacked by who knows what. With the thought of something terrible happening to Heero, Duo struggled even harder.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ayumi looked down to see Duo attempts of escape. In her mind, she was contemplating when to help him. Behind her, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were standing by.  
  
"You know..." Quatre whispered, moving closer to Ayumi. "How'd you know that we needed help?"  
  
"I knew that you guys were at the house and that Duo and Heero weren't there. Then I noticed all the demons...and surprisingly...all the vampires roaming around during the day, and I knew that you guys were in trouble."  
  
"Yeah but how did you know where we were?" Trowa asked. Ayumi glanced at him.  
  
"I saw Quatre looking through the attic window."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And then she climbed up a tree, got on the roof, managed to get in the attic through the same window, then got us out and up on the roof, jumped to a nearby tree, and climbed down that tree," Wufei added, showing an unenthused smile. "And when the coast was clear, she cured me. The end. Now can be we help Duo?"  
  
"We can't just climb down there!" Ayumi exclaimed in a whisper. There're probably vampires waiting outside the door. And if that the case, how do you expect us to get him out? As soon as we go down there, there's no way of coming back up."  
  
"Then we'll just leave through the front door," Quatre said. "That's simple."  
  
"You think it's simple." Ayumi looked at him. "There are probably hundreds of vampires in this place and we have only one slayer. We'd be dead in no time."  
  
"Oh...nevermind."  
  
"Well...I guess we just sit and wait then huh?" Trowa lay on the roof, which was nothing but glass. Wufei shrugged and lay down as well, and just when he did that, he heard a crack. Everyone stopped moving and looked at each other for a split second before the roof gave way and they all fell into the room.  
  
Duo had turned away when he saw the glass, but did hear screaming and the occasional groans of pain. When he looked back he saw Wufei managing to sit up and Ayumi slowly rising to her feet. Quatre was still lying on the ground in pain while Trowa was trying to stand.  
  
"What the hell...? How did you guys find this place?" Duo asked, mainly to Ayumi since she seemed like the only one that was able to answer.  
  
"We followed a bunch of vampires here and climbed up on the roof. Then we saw you and tried to figure out how to get down here while being discrete." She looked at the others. "I guess we weren't discrete enough."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Duo looked around before spotting some keys. "One of those must be the key to this lock. Help me out here?"  
  
"Right." Ayumi got the keys and started trying them all out. Meanwhile, Wufei opened the door slightly to see if anyone was out there. He turned to look at everyone, softly closing the door.  
  
"Coast is clear."  
  
"Good." Duo said as soon as Ayumi found the right key. When he wrists were loose he rubbed them a little before helping Quatre to his feet. "You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre said, smiling faintly. Duo nodded and looked at each of them.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"What?" Trowa looked around. "We thought he was with you..." Duo sighed and opened the door.  
  
"Let's just go..." With that they snuck out the room. Ducking in every corner, they managed to find there way out of the place and made a break for it to Ayumi's house; her place was the only one that wasn't being attacked by anything unusual. When they got there, Duo went straight to her weapons closet. Ayumi looked at him puzzled.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to find Heero," Duo replied simply. Ayumi closed the closet in front of him.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? There's no way you can find him out there--no way in hell! For all we know he's probably dead!" When Ayumi said that Duo shot her a death glare. At that, Ayumi backed off. "I'm sorry, Duo...but you gotta face reality. Heero's not a slayer like you--he doesn't have your strength, you abilities. There is no way he could've survived on his own out there...no way..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Solo returned the room to find glass all over the floor and Duo nowhere to be found. He took in a deep sigh, trying to control his anger.  
  
"Perfect...just perfect...now how am I gonna explain to the boss that our prisoner escaped right after I told him I had the prisoner?" Solo sat down on the floor hanging his head. "Solo, you really did this time..."  
  
"Uh sir?" One of the vampire lackeys came in without Solo knowing. "Why don't we just find him?"  
  
"Yeah...find him..." Solo looked at the vampire. "Don't bother. He's not what the boss wants anyone." Standing up, he brushed himself off. "He was supposed to be bait..." He sighed. "Don't worry about it...I'll just the boss that we'll come up with a better plan...somehow."  
  
TBC  
  
~~*~~  
  
I think this chapter really sucks cuz I didn't put much effort into it...but oh well. Please R&R!! Thankies ^^ 


End file.
